Distinct types of memories will combine the advantages of nonvolatility of the Flash-memory [1] and the performance and endurance of the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) [2]. A large variety of such memory concepts has been proposed using different approaches, like FeRAM, MRAM, PCRAM, etc. [3]. One of the most promising options for chargebased memories is based on self-organized quantum dots (QDs) as memory units. Memory operation for III-V QD structures has been demonstrated, either based on optically [4-6] or electrically controlled charge storage [7-9].